Detained of Life
by EverythingYoureNotx
Summary: Well something I just came up with...Reviews?


Miley's eyes slowly opened as she adjusted them to figure out where she was. It wasn't somewhere familiar. It looked like a hospital. What was she doing here? She started walking towards it, her mind in a different world.

As she came to the front of the building, she read the sign '**Hartley Mental institute.' **Her body shivered. And it wasn't because of the cold weather. She took a step back and examined the Institute. It was huge.

Miley was just about to turn away when a light on the second floor switched on. Curiosity got the best of her. She walked forward and the sliding doors opened for her. That creeped her out a little.

The weirdest part was that everything inside was normal. She expected rats running about and spider webs everywhere. The place was still in Darkness but Miley found a switch and suddenly the room was filled with light.

As she got on the second floor, she heard movement in a room. For some strange reason, she walked towards it. Any other sane person would've run as soon as they heard it. She flung the door open, expecting something to jump out at her. The room looked.....normal. The light was still off.

She sighed to herself and turned around.

"Hello there darling" Miley's dad said with a grin on his face.

Her breath got caught in her throat. What was her dad doing here? She was just about to question him when he came speeding towards her with a knife in his hand.

Miley woke up screaming her head off. Her hair was sticking to her head with sweat. She tried to calm her breathing down.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Joe said as he tried to open his eyes. He was still half asleep.

"M-my dad was-s here" Miley stuttered.

Joe propped himself up on his elbows as he made Miley face him. "He wasn't. You were just having a dream" He wrapped his arms around her.

Miley laid her head on his chest. She always felt safe around Joe. "I thought they stopped" She tried to speak it but it only came out as a whisper.

"They'll go away in time. You've just got to keep taking your medication" Joe started to rub Miley's back. Trying to calm her.

"I love you" She said, drifting off to sleep.

**The next day**

"Sweetie, calm down" Miley said as her daughter wouldn't sit still in the car. She sat her in her car seat and fastened her in. Joe was already at work. He worked at an office which wasn't very exciting. She took her seat in the front of the car and looked back to her beautiful daughter, who was brought into this world almost 2 years ago. She was just about to turn the key in the ignition when her phone rang.

"Hello" She answered not even bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Hey baby"

She smiled hearing the voice of her gorgeous husband. "Hey"

"My mom invited us over for dinner tonight" He said while doodling on a scrap piece of paper.

"Cool. I'll pick Destiny up after nursery and we'll meet you there"

"Okay, well I'll see you then. I love you"

"I love you too" She said and they both hung up. She started the car and drove to Destiny's nursery. She said her goodbye's and was on her way to work when she got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Miley, its Brianna (her boss)"

"Oh hey. I'm just on my way now"

"Don't bother. We've closed the shop for today I'm in a meeting and I needed Vanessa to be with me and didn't think it would be fair to leave you on your own"

**Later**

Miley had been pretty much just been tidying up the house all day. Her life wasn't very interesting but she didn't mind. She had an amazing husband and a beautiful daughter. She was just about to sit down when someone knocked on the door. She opened the door and there stood Demi with red puffy eyes.

Miley didn't bother asking what was wrong. She pulled her into a hug while Demi cried.

"I lost the baby" Demi said in between sobs. Miley started to shush her, she pulled away and wiped to hair from Demi's face. Looking at her best friend who has bright red circles around her eyes, her face wet from the tears. How was she supposed to comfort her friend when she didn't know what she was going through?


End file.
